


Slick

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Porny fluff.</p><p>eclectic-turmoil asked: *tugs at your sleeve* Please, mam’ could we have some<br/>porn? Something from when they met, to alleviate the heart and lift the spirit<br/>from all this angst? Back when they were all honeymoony and couldn’t keep their<br/>hands off each other, and everyone in the temple was sick of finding them half<br/>naked at all hours in every. single. place. of the sanctuary, and they kept using<br/>all the cooking oil and keeping everyone awake at night, and everyone wanted to<br/>strangle them except they were so cute.</p><p>The idea of burnt food and Crixus and Agron fighting was also eclectic-turmoil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [MsNJS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS). Any mistakes are my own!

Nasir, despite much blissful time absorbed in Agron, is always glad to be in company of friends old and new. 

Yet Chadara is always occupied with men of camp, and Mira seems to withdraw into herself.

Naevia is sweet, quiet woman with haunted brown eyes which still readily smile at those she would call friend.  Nasir is grateful to find himself counted among them.  But now that she has aided Nasir in mending from near-fatal wound, Naevia has time for few others save Crixus.

So Nasir is pleased to see Naevia approach as he sits upon temple stair, waiting for Agron to return to camp from hunting with his countrymen. A rare moment between tasks appointed to him by Spartacus, sharpening fighting skills with Lugo or Spartacus and time spent with Agron is gladly shared with Naevia. 

Yet look upon Naevia’s face as she sits beside him is one of discomfort rather than happiness. 

They exchange small pleasantries, sincere enough, but soon fall silent.  Naevia opens mouth as if to speak, then changes mind.

“We have not seen rain in some time,” Nasir says. He is not prone to idle talk but Naevia’s strange manner vexes him into meaningless speech. “Nights remain chilled so close to mountain.” 

Nasir falls to thoughts of Agron’s body sprawled over bedding as they sleep.  Nasir sleeps covering Agron like blanket, absorbing Agron’s heat into himself, melding into Agron’s skin until there is no separate Nasir.

“Nasir, do I bore you?” Naevia inquires with laughter in her voice. “Or do thoughts of certain gladiator distract you to point of inanity?”

Nasir reddens. “Apologies.  My mind drifts often to him these days.”

Naevia smiles. “As all have observed. This is why I have come to you today.”

“I have been remiss in some duty?” Nasir recalls ever increasing responsibilities Spartacus has entrusted to him: guarding camp, communicating and executing plans and orders, inventorying supplies. 

“No, you are conscientious in all things,” Naevia is quick to say. “Well… there is one thing. I have been dispatched to speak of it with you, since it is delicate matter.”

Nasir sits stunned, wondering what he could have done. 

“It is my opinion that you have done nothing untoward.  Aside from constant lack of cooking oil, I would not see carefree wild bloom of new love wilted by harsh words so I come to you myself to say this. 

“And I ask this as friend: Might you and Agron be more…considerate of others’ need for rest?”

Naevia takes his hand in hers. “I learn to take up sword against Romans to preserve love like yours, as you have also done for me.  Do not be dismayed.  But please be quieter.”

Nasir’s face is alight with rush of blood to his cheeks. 

*

Agron looks down at Nasir with soft, patient eyes.

“Yes, Nasir?” he asks. 

Agron, who fills Nasir’s days with such passionate, overwhelming love that Nasir feels as if slapped awake from listless waking dream that was his former life. 

Nasir cannot help reaching out to stroke Agron’s solid chest.  Agron immediately lowers his head to Nasir’s neck, kissing, licking.  “Naevia has spoken with me, and…Agron. Do not put hand there; we are in public...Agron!”

Nasir holds onto Agron’s forearms as his cock is stroked in well-traveled temple hall.  He calls out Agron’s name and echoing walls sing it back to him. 

Before long he is dizzily spilling streams of his climax into Agron’s hand. When he sees Agron begin to lick his hand clean, Nasir’s knees weaken and he slides down wall to sit upon floor.

Spartacus walks by behind Agron and Nasir remembers where he is, quickly stuffing his cock back into his breeches. 

But Spartacus only says, “Bread is burnt again, Nasir.” as he strides past.

*

“Agron, I must speak with you -”

“Tell me in morning. I want to kiss you now,” Agron says. “Let me pinch your little brown nipples.  Look at your delicious cock flopping down, hiding amidst shock of curly black hair! Cock has not yet risen to purpose, I must remedy this.”

So Nasir goes unheard, again, and he does not care, because he is lifted from feet, he is kissed until his cock swells and his legs are spread around Agron’s thighs.

“Nasir, where is oil?” Agron asks when they have fallen to bedding and pause to take in air.

Nasir’s conscience prods him.  “Agron, you must allow me to complete thought, for oil is very subject I speak of!”

‘Apologies. Go on.’ Agron presses his lips together, though Nasir knows he would rather be tasting him.

In fact, before Nasir can speak two words, Agron is bending over him to take long lick of Nasir’s nipple.

“I must be fair to other nipple,” Agron says, and he is, and Nasir arches body into Agron’s tongue.

“I cannot abandon cock, which stands up pointing at me so impatiently.” Agron lies on his back and motions for Nasir to straddle his chest. “Feed me your cock while I prepare you.”

And soon Nasir is screaming Agron’s name until he is hoarse and Agron is spent.

“Did you mean to say something earlier?” Agron yawns later, lying with head pillowed on Nasir’s thighs as Nasir idly pulls at tufts of Agron’s hair. “Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt you.”

 Nasir strokes Agron’s cheek. “Whatever it was, interruption was most welcome.”

*

Next morning as he and Agron break evening fast, subject Nasir has forgotten slaps him in face: 

Lugo and Nemetes as usual leer at them, slapping Agron upon his back.

Then Crixus approaches with sneering face. “Have fucking bread, Agron!” Crixus shouts, wildly throwing burnt loaf to ground. As bread falls it hits Nasir’s calf.

Nasir grasps Agron’s arm. Agron is already drawing back fist. “Agron! I am uninjured!.  Do not trade blows over this!” 

Nasir moves to stand between them, facing Crixus.  Both Crixus and Agron hesitate; Nasir is respected fighter now, but even he knows he is as yet no match for gladiator.

“What huge cock has flown up Gaul’s ass this time?” Agron demands, looking confused.

“It is screaming boy, disturbing my wish for sleep as he is fucked by idiot East of Rhine! I have attempted peaceful resolution, Agron, yet you are relentless!” Crixus responds.

“Why such hostility? This is first I am hearing of your fucking wish,” Agron snarls.

Nasir himself wishes for one thing only: that ground beneath his feet open into chasm and swallow him whole.

Naevia appears at Crixus’ elbow. “Crixus,” she admonishes in soft voice, shaking her head, stroking his arm. “Nasir, you have not broken words with Agron, have you? I hoped to avoid scene such as this!”

*

Naevia tells Nasir there is nothing to forgive: She herself knows what he feels.  She is so easily lost to feel of Crixus. Rest of world falls to wayside when she is near him.

“It is not like me,” Nasir tells her.  He is baffled at himself. “I should not have so easily forgotten kindly made request.”

“Your love is new and hard to restrain amidst such freedom as we now possess.  Enjoy phase while it lasts, for I suspect temple is last refuge for such unthinking euphoria.”

*

When Spartacus returns at midday, he and Gannicus walk into camp leading caravan of stolen Roman carts laden with food.

With wink, Spartacus presents Nasir with huge stoppered jug of oil.

“Gratitude,” Nasir says in small voice, while Agron laughingly slaps both Gannicus and Spartacus upon shoulders.

Nasir is sparing of oil; they now fuck no more than twice daily, to Agron's vocal displeasure. And during remainder of rapturous nights spent with Agron in sound-amplifying temple, Nasir never forgets to bite pillow.


End file.
